Thanks Bruno
by Onesixteen
Summary: One way that Faberry could happen: Bruno Mars week in Glee Club. Quinn is in love with Rachel, but Rachel is about to have an important anniversary with Finn. -oneshot-


**Thanks Bruno**

by: Onesixteen

_**-Friday-**_

"I can't handle this, I don't know why you can't just leave me out of it," Quinn yelled and started walking faster, trying to distance herself from the pissed-off Latina that was trailing behind her. It didn't work, as Santana was still right next to her.

"Shut up for one second and listen to me Quinn…" she grabbed Quinn's arm to get the blonde to face her. Said blonde stomped and rolled her eyes, but waited for Santana to talk. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do care about Berry. She's my cousin."

"Which is why you shouldn't be doing this! He's no good for her!" Quinn huffed in anger.

"You know, you talk about how this affects her a lot, but from what I can see, you only care about yourself!" Quinn scowled at her.

"You know what, _I don't care. _Do whatever you fucking want. Just don't expect me to be there when that _douchebag _breaks her heart again." At Quinn's comment, Santana's face fell.

"Quinn, we both know Finn is a really nice guy," the blonde looked at the ground and shrugged, silently agreeing. "He may not be the best boyfriend, but Rachel loves _him_," her voice lowered, so passing students couldn't hear her. "And I know _you_ love _her_…" Quinn visibly flinched and looked around to make sure no one had heard Santana. "But we can't change how she feels."

Wiping her moistening eyes, Quinn looked at her best friend, "I know… I'm sorry. I wont interfere, but Santana, _I can't_… I just can't help plan their anniversary party."

Santana nodded, "I understand, I never should have asked." She hugged her close-to-tears friend to her, glaring at anyone who dared look at them. "I'm so sorry, none of this is fair to you…"

Quinn chuckled sadly, "'All's fair in love and war'," she quoted.

**. . .**

"Bruno Mars!" an overly-excited Will Schuester announced to the glee club.

"Wait…" Puck raised his hand. "So… our assignment for this week is actually, like, cool?"

"I'd like to think they're always cool," Mr. Schue said, looking slightly downcast.

Finn stepped in, "They totally are, Mr. Schue."

The sensitive teacher perked up and smiled at his favorite student, "All right guys, so try and get your songs prepared over the weekend so we can start performances on Monday?"

Everyone agreed and glee club came to a close.

**. . .**

_**-Monday-**_

The weekend passed slowly for Quinn. She avoided Facebook and all social media, worried she's see something about the 'Finchel' anniversary party.

It's kind of hard to come to terms with the fact that the supposed love of your life is spending all their time with _their _love of their life. That was Quinn's problem. Of course she was happy for Rachel.

Like honestly, she loved Rachel and she loved that she was happy. The pain came from wishing she could be the one that make the small singer happy.

It was Monday, and sitting in glee club after a very long day, Quinn noticed that she wasn't the only one who had finished their assignment over the weekend. It seemed that everyone was prepared to perform, probably because this is the only glee homework they've had that involved songs from the 21st century.

"Sam, why don't you go first?" Mr. Schue smiled at the enthusiastic blonde boy.

"Awesome!" Sam jumped up and stood in front of everyone, "This is for Mercedes!" The music started and he started busting out his male-stripper moves.

The entire glee club started rocking out with him when he started singing;

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

By the time he got to the chorus, everyone was on their feet dancing around and just having fun.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

When the song ended, Sam took his seat between Mercedes and Quinn. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and then turned to Quinn and high-fived her.

"That was amazing Sam! That song was, like, perfect for your voice!" the cheerleader whispered to her best friend.

"Thanks, Q! What song are you doing?"

"I know it's totally predictable, but I'm doing 'Just The Way You Are'."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "To anyone in particular?"

Quinn blushed, "No… you know, I just, like the song."

"Right…"

**. . .**

_**-Tuesday-**_

Puck had just performed "The Lazy Song", and all Quinn could think was: _how fitting. _

Not that her and Puck aren't friends, but he is _so _lazy. But she loves him like a brother, so it's ok.

"We have time for one more!" Mr. Schuester announced, is anyone ready?" he looked around. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up, "Oh, Finn and I are actually doing a duet." Quinn flinched. "We were actually thinking we would do it on Friday…"

Will looked confused, "It's a four day weekend, Rachel. We don't have school on Friday."

Rachel looked increasingly uncomfortable, for some reason. "Yeah, we were going to do it at a party we're going to."

Mr. Schue seemed to think about it for a minute, before agreeing. "That sounds fine," he shrugged. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Mike stepped up and performed 'Count On Me' for Tina.

After Mike finished and glee was dismissed, Quinn started walking out to her car to go home. She was almost out of the school, when Santana caught her arm.

"Hey Quinn…" she said uneasily.

"What's up?" the blonde said, turning around.

"Look, I know you don't want to, and I know this is unfair, but could you please come to the party on Friday?" Santana practically begged.

Quinn bit her lip in frustration, "Look, I really want to… but I can't."

"It's really important. You and Rachel are, in a weird way, like best friends. How would you feel if you were celebrating your happiness and I refused to show up?" she reasoned.

"Pretty shitty, I guess," Quinn seemed to think for a moment. "Ok, fine, I'll come. But when I turn into a sobbing train wreck, I'm counting on you to make sure nobody sees me."

Santana grinned, "Deal!"

**. . .**

_**-Wednesday- **_

Everyone clapped loudly for Tina and Mercedes who had just performed 'Marry You' for Mike and Sam.

"Alright, but don't be getting any ideas!" Mercedes laughed, pointing at the two boys.

"Yeah," Tina continued. "We're a little young for marriage."

The two boys smiled and got up to hug their girlfriends.

Next, Artie got up and sang 'Grenade', probably to Brittany, but she seemed kind of tuned out. They had broken up about a week ago and he still isn't quite over her.

Mr. Schue made his 'time for one more' announcement, and Brittany and Santana jumped down to the front. Everyone smiled at their enthusiasm, and the smiles grew when the music started.

_Well looky here looky here_

_Ah what do we have?_

_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know_

_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_'Cause at the end of the night_

_It is her I'll be holding_

Much like Sam's performance, the two girls were so happy and upbeat that it rubbed off on everyone. Soon everyone was on their feet in another spontaneous glee dance.

_Run run runaway, runaway baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get getaway get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

They finished and everyone clapped and a couple people hugged, just out of happiness. It was a good glee day.

**. . .**

_**-Thursday-**_

"Ok, Quinn, you have the floor."

Quinn nervously stood up in front of everyone, preparing to sing her song. She knew she was singing it for Rachel, who is _amazing just the way she is._ Corny.

Ok, she was ready. She looked at he band and nodded. Music began to play.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_she's so beautiful_

_and I would tell her everyday…_

Yeah, Quinn had changed the lyrics. Hopefully nobody would notice. But since she knew she was singing it to Rachel, she couldn't blatantly lie and say she told her she was beautiful everyday.

But she _would. _She so would. If only she had a chance.

She made a couple more small changes throughout the song, looking around every time to see if anyone noticed. It looked like no one had.

She finished and got a standing ovation from the club. Finn and Rachel walked up to her, attached at the hip, as usual.

"That was great, Quinn," Finn said, patting Quinn's shoulder and making a move to leave.

"Yeah…" Rachel said quietly, then looked up into Quinn's eyes. "Really… Heartfelt."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the girl's strange behavior, "Thanks guys." They smiled and left the choir room.

"Nice job, Q. So party tomorrow, my house, right?" Santana asked, appearing in front of Quinn.

"Yup, sounds good," the blonde faked a smile and left the choir room.

**. . .**

_**-Friday-**_

Quinn had spent her Friday with her mom, just hanging out. They had even gone shopping, so she would have something new to wear to the party tonight. Even if she _really _didn't want to go.

She had to be at Santana's in 30 minutes, so she ran up to her room to get ready. Digging through her new purchases, she picked out a yellow tank with the thick straps crossing in the back, along with some skinny jeans and some black heels.

Checking herself in the mirror, she quickly put her hair in a fishtail braid. Looking at the clock, Quinn realized she was supposed to be at Santana's in three minutes.

"Well, I'm gone be late," she mumbled to herself before grabbing her keys, yelling goodbye to her mom, and the running out to her car.

She got to the party 10 minutes late, and as soon as she knocked on the door, Santana flung it open.

"Oh my god, I thought you bailed! I texted you like four times!"

"I don't text and drive, Santana," Quinn rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Ok, well come here, we were waiting for your late ass," the Latina started dragging her friend with her to the basement.

"QUINN'S HERE!" she yelled when they got down the stairs, while shoving her unceremoniously into a chair.

Quinn was, to say the least, very confused. _What was going on? Why were they waiting for her? This was Finn and Rachel's anniversary party…_

Finn stepped up to the front of the room, Rachel right beside him. The whole glee club was gathered around the, listening for what they had to say.

"So, we are going to do our song, and then Rachel has something to tell you," Finn smiled and patted Rachel's shoulder. "Also, we changed some lyrics, try and listen…" He then went to the iPod dock and started their music.

Finn started off,

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

Then Rachel took over,

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about us it just tears me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little_

_When I hear her name_

_It all just sounds like ohhh ohhh ooooohhhh_

Finn again,

_Oh, too young to dumb, to realize_

_even if I'd bought you flowers_

_or held your hand_

_gave you all my hours…_

_I didn't have a chance_

Rachel,

_You took me to every party_

_knowing I just wanted to watch her dance…_

Finn,

_Then we watched her dancing_

_and now I understand…_

Now Rachel stood up, and started walking towards us, the audience,

_ohh, too young too dumb to realize_

_that I could be buying her flowers_

_or holdin' her hand_

_giving her all my hours_

_if I even have a chance…_

_Take her to every party, _

_cause I love to watch her dance…_

Finn took over, also standing up and walking a little bit forward,

_I hope you buy her flowers,_

_I hope you hold her hand_

_Why was he looking straight at me?_ Quinn thought.

_give her all your hours_

_while you have the chance_

_take her to every party_

_cause she loves to see you dance_

_soon she'll be your baby_

_not dancing with another man_

The music shut off and everyone slowly clapped. It was a great performance, but they were all kind of confused by all the lyric changes they'd made. Plus that was a sad song, and this was supposed to be a happy party…

Santana was actually the only one who didn't look confused, she was looking at Rachel, nodding. Almost like she was encouraging her to do something.

"Erm.. I have to uh, say something," Rachel coughed out nervously. Finn patted her back to try and comfort her. She looked up to him and smiled, then continued. "Finn and I… we broke up about three weeks ago."

A gasp was heard throughout the room. _Well what the fuck are we all doing here then?_ was Quinn's first thought. Then, _Holy shit, YES!_

"Anyway," Rachel began talking again, "we broke up because, well I'm in…" she coughed. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Dude," Puck got up and patted Finn's back. "I'm sorry bro."

Finn smiled at Puck, "No, really, it's fine. We had a long talk, and Rachel wasn't ready to come to terms with everything, but now she is, so…" he looked at Rachel, waiting for her to finish.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth nervously before walking right up to Quinn, who gave her a confused look.

"Quinn, I love you. I'm in love with you, I understand… I understand it's a long shot, but would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

The whole room went quiet. Quinn was just sitting there, looking stunned on the outside, and short circuiting on the inside.

"You… you… want to date… me?" Quinn managed to choke out.

"Shit, I knew this was a bad idea!" Rachel cried and then ran out of the room.

Quinn looked after her, finally snapping into the situation. She was still so surprised by all this.

"What the actual fuck, Fabray?" came Santana's voice.

"I… What?" Quinn stammered back.

"I know you like her back! You know how much it took for her to get up and do that, and then you just sit there like a dying animal?" she yelled, getting all up in the blonde's face.

Instead of answering, Quinn ran up the stairs after Rachel.

She found her putting her shoes on by the front door and wiping away tears. Hearing footsteps coming toward her, Rachel looked up and saw Quinn. She tried to quickly hide her face.

"Rachel," Quinn started.

"No Quinn, it's ok. I get it. I was stupid enough to let Santana talk me into this."

"Don't ever call yourself stupid," Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and helped her stand up. "I didn't mean to… you know.. freeze up, in there. I'm sorry."

"Ok," the small brunette just stared at the ground.

"Look at me Rach," Rachel looked up to meet deep, hazel eyes. "I love you too."

Quinn saw confusing sweep Rachel's features, and quickly began talking. "I have for a while now. Ever since we became close, but I could never tell you because of Finn and I thought you guys were in love… I mean I always thought your relationship was kind of – mmph," Quinn's rambling was cut off my Rachel slamming their lips together.

The moment Quinn felt her soft, gentle lips on her own, she knew she's never want to kiss anyone other than Rachel Berry. She began to respond to the kiss, lightly pushing Rachel against the front door. The brunette had Quinn's bottom lip between her own, and she swiped her tongue over it. Quinn allowed her to deepen the kiss and they both let out moans when their tongues collided.

Neither realized how fast it was escalating, until they heard a crash come from downstairs and Santana yelling at Puck in Spanish.

Rachel blushed Quinn pulled back so they could actually see each other.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a couple seconds before Rachel spoke up, "So about that date tomorrow?"

Quinn laughed and pulled her hopefully-soon-to-be girlfriend into a hug.

"I would be honored."


End file.
